Right Place
by Krusader
Summary: [OneShot] What if they didn't go on a wild clown chase in Everybody Loves a Clown? Purely plotless. Totally DeanJo.


**Right Place**  
Dean and Jo - AU

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If they were, they would have already done this.  
**A/N: **Takes place during "Everybody Loves a Clown." Sam doesn't see the folder, which means they don't go hunting down some crazy-ass clown. There is no plot to this. Just so you all know. And feedback is always welcomed. ;)

---

Dean entered the Roadhouse after a long walk. He had to clear his head, and normally he would simply take the Impala out for a spin, but seeing as how he was now stuck with a degrading, piece of shit van instead of his precious… walking was the lesser of two evils.

He greeted Sam as he reached for a beer. "Better now?" Sam asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Other than wishing we could ditch that crap-heap out there, I'm just cheeky."

"Before you get too settled in out here, Jo wanted to see you."

"Really?" Dean asked, checking the bar area for any sign of her.

"She's waiting for you back there," Sam said, motioning toward one of the back rooms.

Intrigued, Dean went to investigate. He repressed the dirty thoughts that crept into his mind, reminding himself not to come on too strong no matter how much he might want to. Meeting a girl like this has always led to the same thing in the past. Jo was too sweet, not like most other women he had come across. He didn't want her to end up being just another one-night stand.

"Jo," he called, knocking on the door.

It swung open almost instantly and Jo greeted him with a beaming smile. "Took you long enough," she exclaimed, moving aside so he could enter.

She closed the door and ushered him into an armchair. Pizza and a six pack were waiting on a table in front of him. Jo took a seat in the nearest chair, barely able to contain her joy that he actually showed up.

Dean focused on the low music in the background. "Zeppelin IV?"

"The Battle of Evermore, to be exact." Jo grinned. "You were so different from all those other hunters. So polite. I wanted to do something to thank you."

"Polite?" Dean chuckled. "You really don't know me that well, Jo."

"Okay, so maybe I thought you were hot. Do you like that excuse better?" Jo simpered, knowing how to deal with guys like Dean.

"I can deal with that."

"Good."

"So. You brought me here to seduce me?" Dean asked, mildly amused.

"If that's what it comes to, yeah," Jo replied without missing a beat. Dean snickered. He knew there was something about her that he would grow to love.

She strolled across the room, stopping in front of Dean. She untied the apron that was no longer needed and let it fall to the floor. Pushing herself between his legs, she leaned down, pulling him into a kiss. Her body relaxed and fell into his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, sparking a battle for domination between their tongues with Jo ultimately coming out the victor. Dean would never admit he let her win, of course.

Pulling back, Jo studied his face. "Right place…right time?"

"Something like that." Dean's voice was low, still taken aback by how coercive she was. He never would have pegged that sweet, petit blonde he clicked with earlier as so bold. Well, she _had_ held him at gunpoint afterall…

Jo climbed into his lap, a less than comfortable position in the tiny armchair they were now sharing. She placed her lips on his, lingering for a moment before breaking the connection and sliding a hand under his shirt, up his back. They felt so natural together. She wondered why he hadn't stumbled into her life sooner. Tugging his shirt off, she carelessly tossed it her over her shoulder.

They resumed with another explosive kiss, exploring deeper into each other's mouth. Dean pulled her black tank top off, dropping it to the floor, leaving Jo's lips only long enough for it slip between them. Jo latched her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and yanked him up out of the chair, luring him to the bed in the center of the room. She bumped into the corner of the mattress and let herself fall back, lugging Dean down with her. He rolled over, shifting her on top. She was already in the driver's seat, he figured he might as well let her take them all the way home.

Jo jerked at his jeans, fighting with the zipper while she sighed into his lips. Releasing him of the pressure built up inside his pants, she wrenched his jeans down and threw them, forgotten, into the corner of the room. Dean unlatched her bra, letting it drop away as he took in her form. She couldn't help but grin at the cocky smirk spreading across his face.

He sat up, allowing his hands to roam across her exposed skin. He raised his head to her breasts, taking her nipples in his mouth one at a time. She raked her fingers through his hair. Never in the seventeen hours that she knew him did she imagine being with him would be like this. And they hadn't even reached the final inning yet.

Dean's touch brushed over her breasts, down her stomach, and to her jeans. With precision, he had them undone and began sliding them off her hips. He paused when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. "You're going commando? I _love_ you." The smirk was back and wider than ever.

Jo laughed and wriggled the rest of the way out of her jeans, at the same time tugging his boxers off. "Thought you'd like that."

She straddled him, lowering herself onto his throbbing member. Sparks flew as he pushed deeper into her. She rocked forward, meeting each of his thrusts with one as equally forceful. Plunging down, she watched the expression on his face change to that of pure delight. A devilish grin grew on him and he reached between them, down to the most sensitive area, and rubbed hot flesh. Her eyes glazed over, leaning onto him, trying to have as much of him touch her as was physically possible.

She reached around his back, latching onto his shoulders and using him as an anchor as she increased her speeding thrusts. He followed suit, pumping even faster. She thrust her hips harder, prompting another control conflict. They continued to move faster, push harder, until they couldn't possibly keep it up any longer. She could feel the end was near, and all too soon. Dean's hand rested on her hips, guiding her as she began to fall into climax. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, probably leaving claw marks as she dug deeper with her nails. She fell over the threshold, a hot burst of pleasure ripping through her body. Dean's body shook beneath her and he grunted as he came, spilling himself within her.

Jo slumped on top of him, laying her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. Dean's heart was racing so fast she could feel it beating against her temple. "That was…." she trailed off, still gasping for air.

"Unbelievably hot," Dean finished for her, brushing the long, tousled blonde hair out of her face.

"Uh-huh," Jo purred, toying with the necklace he was wearing. "So…how many hours do we have left?" she inquired in a husky voice, tilting her head up and resting her chin on his chest.

"Thirty four," Dean answered in a low growl.

"Perfect," Jo muttered, attacking him with another blazing kiss.


End file.
